Stay Sharp
by Eienias20
Summary: Kruse is working hard on his swordplay to impress the Wrothians. Elma decides to lend a hand.
1. Sparring

_10/06/16_

 _Woo! Finally! I get to share with you all another Xenoblade Chronicles X fanfic, this one exploded to being about 13000 words (probably more now since I've added more words to scenes/otherwise improved it) and the whole time writing it has been a joy._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! And yo, Hurricane Matthew don't you dare knock out my power. I need to submit this. I've been way too excited, don't literally rain on my parade asshole!_

 _Onward._

* * *

 **Sparring**

It's been a short while since New LA formed its alliance with the Wrothians, and Kruse saw now as the best time to train himself up and see if he could study under one of the Wrothian masters. Ultimately he hoped to prove himself enough to receive training from Ga Jiarg himself. He was immensely impressed by the Wrothian Prince's technique that completely overwhelmed him during their encounter in Sylvalum.

As he went through his movements he kept thinking of that fight. Kruse made a mental note that at the time he was not at his best. The Wrothians had them completely surrounded and Elma offered herself up in place of the rest of the team. Suffice it to say, he was terrified. He had faith in Elma and the team as a whole of course but during the battle his fears only grew.

Closing his eyes he began recalling some of Ga Jiarg's moves and began working on some theoretical counters. Theorizing wasn't the best but it was all he could do for now.

Shaking his head he sighed "No…he has far more strength than I do. If I try to counter any of his attacks he'll probably just wind up pushing me back…or worse."

His movements came to a halt and he ran the Sylvalum battle back through his head again, this time focusing on the other opponent: Ga Buidhe. Not to be outdone, she was also a fascinating and immensely skilled opponent. Throughout the battle Kruse did his best to get in close and stay close but she was fast and her weapon was everywhere. He decided to keep to ranged weapons to deal with her as approaching was obviously not the way to go.

He then chuckled "Unless you're Elma."

He remembered her in that battle. He wondered if she felt the desperation that he did, or if she saw the clear goal. Ever on point she went up against Buidhe and never backed down.

"I thought I might find you out here…"

Kruse turned to see Elma approaching. "…and you didn't invite me."

"Well, the last time we trained together I went back to the barracks sore everywhere. I'd rather be able to walk today."

Elma shook her head "Come now. You can't grow if you fail to establish a training pattern. If you really want to improve you need someone with you."

"I suppose so, though honestly I'm starting to think you just like knocking me on my ass."

Elma just smiled at that as Kruse chuckled.

Taking a deep breath he brought up his weapon "So…ready?"

Elma wordlessly drew her blades and nodded before shooting right at his as fast as she always does. Much like every session before, Kruse finds himself facing an incredible onslaught. All he found himself capable of doing was block the attacks he could see and brace himself following the ones that made contact.

Finding an opening is next to impossible but he had to figure out a way to get through her attacks. Deciding to give himself some breathing room he broke off and leapt away only for her to pursue immediately. Instead of stopping her blades with his he instead opted to dodge and weave out of the way. Keeping a closer eye on her movements. Finally he brought out his weapon and spun around, feeling the sting of one of Elma's blades across his back. With as much force as he could muster he brought his weapon in and struck Elma across the side.

This pushed her a few inches away and gave her pause which was all he needed. Seizing the opportunity he gripped his blade tighter and closed in. Weapon flashing he struck as quickly as he could, Elma was now facing his assault and blocking his attacks.

With a glancing blow he struck one of her blades, pushing it back and causing her to reel for a few moments, giving him time to spin and strike her again. Gritting her teeth, she struck back hard, both blades colliding with his chest and pushing him back.

Skidding to a halt his eyes caught her as she stood where she was. The two were breathing heavily, watching each other, waiting.

" _Oh no."_

Kruse got a good look at Elma, the battle had caused them both to sweat, with the way her hair fell over her face and the intense focus of her eyes, staring him down, he could only think one thing.

" _Not now."_

He shook his head trying to regain his focus only to give her an opening. Taking it she charged in and sent him crashing to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Coughing and struggling to speak he managed to get out "I give! I give!"

He continued to cough as Elma let out a sigh and put her weapons away "Kruse. You were doing so well, what happened?"

She leaned down and held her hand out, Kruse took it, allowing her to help him up. He looked at her, before he could speak he noted a wince in her eye.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded "Of course." A hand came to her side "You really got me good a few times. This is a good thing, Kruse."

He let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms "So, what did you do wrong this time?"

"I uh…I got distracted."

Elma nodded "Very distracted. Kruse, you can't let that happen in battle, okay? Even sparring."

"Yeah. I know…no worries, won't happen again."

" _I hope."_

Kruse sat down in the field and gestured for Elma to join him. After a short silence Kruse decided to get a few things off his mind.

"Elma. What was going through your head in Sylvalum?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him "What?"

"When the Wrothians surrounded us."

"…why do you ask?"

Kruse sighed "Because I was terrified. We weren't getting out of there. I was convinced deep down that that would be the end of us. We were completely outmanned in every respect."

"…"

"Elma?"

He looked at her as she let out her own sigh "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned."

"You sure didn't show it."

"Well it is important to not show fear in front of the enemy…but as you said, we weren't in a good place. I tried to do the best I could to make sure that you and Lin got out of there. You were my primary focus."

Kruse closed his eyes and shook his head "Elma."

She watched him as he mulled over some thoughts before opening his eyes and looking at her "Can you promise me something."

She remained silent allowing him to continue "Never do that again. Never try to give yourself up for us. Please. We need you."

Elma saw the sincerity in Kruse's "We may be important to you but you have to know that you are just as if not more important to us."

Smiling she nodded "Very well…I promise…"

Following that Elma stood up and stretched "Sylvalum was a rough patch but we won't be taken off guard again. Not if we continue to train and improve."

Kruse nodded, standing up as she continued "So with that I take it we're ready for another go, right?"

"What?"

"What, what? Did you think we were done?"

He shook his head and chuckled "No, of course not."

Elma took up her position a few feet away as Kruse did a few stretches "So Kruse, do you know what distracted you?"

Drawing his weapon he nodded "Yeah."

"Don't let it happen again."

She smiled and winked before drawing her weapons.

Kruse groaned internally.

" _This would be so much easier if it wasn't_ you _who was distracting me."_


	2. Learning

_10/06/16_

 _I feel like Scott Cawthon, I set a specific schedule for how I'm going to release this only to decide a few moments later, screw it, here world! Take it! I just...I don't know I love this story so much I just want people to have it and read it. Original plan was 2 chapters on tumblr in 1 day then both chapters on ff and ao3 over 2 days then repeat till done. But now. Just take it. Take it and read it. Patience was never one of my best virtues anyway._

 _That aside there are A LOT of sparring matches in this story (well...duh) here is hoping they are all at the very least enjoyable to read._

* * *

 **Learning**

Another day meant another intense sparring session between Kruse and Elma. Having charged each other the pair now stood with their blades locked in place, each trying to push past the other but gaining nothing. Stressing, Kruse broke away and leapt out of range of Elma's following attack.

She quickly shot at him and struck, watching closely as Kruse blocked her attacks. It was very easy to see that he was improving. He had far fewer openings and the ones that were there, were brief.

Quickly she swung her blade around and went for his leg, he jumped over it and brought his blade down on her back but it was stopped by her second weapon.

Flipping away he landed, Elma faced him and brought her blades up. "Well…you are much more aware of everything that's for sure."

Kruse nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Elma's weapons. As he stood and prepared himself Elma smirked and moved in again. Kruse blocked and reflected her blades near perfectly. He moved in and struck her once before returning to the defensive. All the while repeating _"Focus. Focus."_ In his head.

Just as an opening presented itself he felt a massive blow to his stomach. Stepping back he was defenseless to stop the following strike from hitting the side of his face and throwing him to the ground.

Spitting on the ground he looked over to Elma "Did you just knee me in the gut?"

"Well it was clear you were watching these." She spun her blades around "So you left yourself pretty open to…well, just about anything else."

Kruse shook his head and sat on the ground "Right."

"Kruse. You are doing better, you have to know that."

He sighed "Yeah but every time I think I have you figured out you throw in something new or expose some new opening I didn't even know about, hard to feel like you're progressing when every session ends the same way."

Elma couldn't help but let out a small laugh, causing Kruse to look at her "What?"

"Well Kruse if I may ask, what did you think I'd do? Come at you the same way every time? I'm learning as well, Kruse. Our sessions aren't just helping you, y'know."

Elma sat down in front of him and smiled "Besides, regardless of how our spars end it's very clear to me at least that you are doing an amazing job, alright?"

Kruse watched her for a few moments before looking away, feeling his face burn. Why is it that even after all this time all Elma had to do was get close to him to cause him to feel like a love-struck teenager.

Clearing his throat he spoke "That means a lot…thank you, Elma."

"So. You'll be heading over to Oblivia to meet with the Wrothians in a few days, are you ready for that?"

He looked back at her and nodded "I think so. When I asked Ga Jiarg about training with him or even just the Wrothians he said he wanted to see my drive. He appreciated my interest in their culture but as with many things they truly speak through battle. So whatever this test is…I have to show them that I want this, with everything I have."

Elma held out her hand, Kruse took it expecting her to help him up only for her other hand to cover his. He fell silent as he looked at her "You'll do great Kruse. I know it."

After a long silence he finally mustered up enough courage to ask "I feel I could do better if you were there too."

He looked into Elma's eyes as she thought about this. "Well…I have work that day…"

Immediately, Kruse took his hand from her, stood up and turned away "Right! Right of course! I can't expect you to ignore other set duties for a silly little personal thing. Right! Never mind what I said!"

Elma looked at his back oddly before chuckling and standing "If you're sure."

Kruse looked down. He really wanted her there.

"Let's head back to New LA, it's getting late."

As they walked back to the city, Kruse felt like he should say something else. Ask her something important but his words kept dying in his throat.

She must've noticed because she gave him an odd look "You're never this quiet Kruse. What's wrong?"

As they kept walking he thought of something to say, anything. "I just…I want to thank you, Elma."

They stopped moving as he continued "I want to thank you for sparring with me, training with me…I've learned a lot. You're always so busy, the fact that you take time out of your day to help me with this. It means a lot, it really does."

Elma smiled "You're welcome Kruse. But I didn't just do this to help you…I did it to thank you."

"Thank _me_?"

"Kruse. You didn't think I didn't notice all the times you asked to join me on my missions no matter what they were right? Or all the times that I came back to the barracks late you made sure I ate and slept. Or all the times I was at my desk filing reports, you were there lending a hand."

Kruse looked down only for Elma to put a hand under his chin and make him face her "The things that you've done for me…they mean more to me than you will ever know. And I truly thank you for that."

He smiled and nodded as she took her hand away. "You're welcome…"

With a smile Elma turned and continued walking back to New LA while Kruse tried to still what felt like crazed beating in his chest.


	3. Testing

_10/07/16_

 _I played through X with my younger sister Shadowstar watching, when I got tired or stopped to eat she took over. We explored Mira together and it was a blast! Only sour spot is I think even after the game ended I think she still likes Traitor McTraitorson. Fuck that guy._

 _Anyway I remember talking with my older sister Daimashu after I finished the game about what i loved about it and this and that (she barely saw me play it at all) when I was running through all the Xeno races her thoughts on hearing of the Wrothians was "Of COURSE there are cat people."_

 _While that is true, they are awesome cat people. Just felt like sharing things. Onward!_

* * *

 **Testing**

Standing Kruse spat on the sand before turning to face the Wrothian the floored him in the first place. Roaring the Wrothian charged him, Kruse responded with a yell of his own advanced as well. Avoiding his opponent's opening attacks he followed up with a powerful blow to the Wrothian's chest. Swinging about he struck his opponent several more times, throwing him to the ground. Taking a deep breath Kruse turned to the other two Wrothians preparing to charge him.

The Wrothian Test was a bit more intense than he thought it'd be. Counting the one he just felled, five Wrothian warriors were sent in to fight him and it's been an uphill battle ever since.

Ga Jiarg, Ga Buidhe and several other Wrothians watched from the sidelines as the battle in the middle of Oblivia continued.

Nodding to each other the remaining Wrothians charged Kruse's position. Focusing as best he could Kruse began to not only block their blades but watch for their leg sweeps and savage punches. He'd already been hit by a few of the latter and it wasn't something he was eager to suffer again.

Rolling aside he sprung to his feet and struck one of the Wrothians. In response the Wrothian then grabbed his weapon, holding him in place and leaving him completely open for his second opponent to leap in the air kick Kruse in the face, throwing him to the sand.

Despite his aching muscles he rolled over as quickly as he could, avoiding the Wrothian blades sinking into the sand. Getting to his feet he stopped an oncoming attack and delivered two kicks to his opponent's sides. Pushing the enemy blade away he ducked under another strike. Following it up he landed a blow on the Wrothian's arm only for him to counter back with a savage blow to the face.

Stumbling away Kruse spat again, looking at the two opponents before him really drove home how exhausted he was. There may as well be ten Wrothians standing before him with all the work he feels he has to do. Up till this point every Wrothian has taken longer to defeat than the last if only because his blows were becoming less fierce.

" _Even with all the training I've done, this is a battle of endurance…and I'm losing…I've been losing, probably since the beginning."_

Spinning his blade he moved in and collided with the first Wrothian, blades locked the second took that chance to charge in. Kruse moved back and began blocking the furious assault of his two opponents as best he could. Finally he saw it, a fist and narrowly avoided it giving him the opening to strike one of the Wrothians in the face. As that one took a step back Kruse leapt and kicked the other in the head.

Staggered he followed through with a few blows to the back then spinning and kicking the Wrothian to the sand. Before Kruse could even beg for him to stay down he was on his feet again. Kruse prepared for the Wrothian's next attack only to hear the other let out a savage roar.

Kruse was unable to protect himself as the full weight of the other Wrothian slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him across the ground. Kruse struggled to catch his breath and tried to stand.

Cursing himself he shook his head _"I swore to myself that I'd never overestimate my skills…yet here we are…"_

If anything he figured he deserved this beating. He never believed himself to be overconfident and he knew Wrothians were proud warriors. Even so…

Opening his eyes, he was shocked by what he saw. In the distance, watching the fight, was Elma.

" _That has to be a mirage…she said she couldn't come…"_

However, she looked right at him, saw the state he was in and did all that he wanted her to do. She smiled.

"Now or never." He whispered before leaping to his feet and crashing his weapon into the closest Wrothian's head, the unexpected force threw the man to the sand, out cold. The last Wrothian roared and charged Kruse. The Wrothian blade struck his own weapon with so much force he felt it reverberate through his arms.

" _This is nothing!"_ Yelling he brought his knee into the Wrothian's gut and spun around, striking the Wrothian's sword arm with his blade, causing the Wrothian to drop his weapon. Spinning again, Kruse's weapon struck the Wrothian's face, throwing him to the ground.

After a few moments the Wrothian stood again, dazed and tried to engage Kruse only to fall over, joining his four brothers.

Ga Jiarg smirked as the other Wrothians cheered in amazement.

"Kruse."

He turned to see Elma "You aren't a mirage right? Or head trauma?"

She shook her head.

"I thought you had something to do today…"

"I did. I had to be here. To support you."

Elma moved forward to catch Kruse before he fell over. "Thank you." He whispered.

She gently moved down until she was sitting in the sand, letting Kruse rest on her.

"Kruse!"

Slowly he turned to see Ga Jiarg.

"Your highness. I apologize for not standing…"

"Given the beating you received from my men I'm amazed that you're alive."

Kruse grinned at that "I have to say, I was not expecting the test to be quite this intense. I swear to never underestimate the Wrothians again…"

Ga Jiarg smirked "Well Kruse. I hope to see you at our stronghold again in a few days. I think you've sufficiently proven yourself. Be ready for the next step."

"Thank you, your highness."

With that Ga Jiarg called for his men to move. Several bent down to pick up the 5 unconscious Wrothians before returning to their stronghold.

Kruse remained on the ground, being held by Elma, his head on her shoulder. After a short while Elma whispered his name.

"I know…we have to go…just a few more moments…"

At that she smiled "Of course…"


	4. Studying

_10/07/16_

 _Whoops almost forgot to post this, get this done and its back to bullying Yggralith Zero._

 _Writing and editing these stories have been done while jamming out to and singing along with Xenoblade Chronicles X and Sonic the Hedgehog tunes. I'm surprised how well I did with the X song lyrics before looking it up and even though its been forever since I listened to Sonic tunes I still know all the lyrics._

 _I was editing the story well past 1AM singing Live and Learn, Reach for the Stars and Never Turn Back as loudly as I could. These are the moments that remind me why writing is so much fun._

* * *

 **Studying**

"Ah. Kruse. Welcome."

Kruse stepped into the Stronghold noting that there was no one else around, not even Ga Jiarg.

"Ga Buidhe, where is everyone?"

"Gone. Training. Working. Our studies begin here."

"Our studies?"

She nodded, spinning her polearm before slamming it into the ground "Ga Jiarg has seen fit to order me to instruct you in our ways."

"Is this is the next step?"

Ga Buidhe tilted her head "In a way."

Crossing her arms she continued "Believe it or not, I'm not known for my kindness on the field of battle nor my desire to go easy on anyone."

Kruse nodded "Oh I believe it."

"So tell me Kruse. Why do you train so hard for this?"

Kruse sighed "Well-"

Next thing he knew Ga Buidhe was in front of him, her palm shot out and slammed into his chest, throwing him to the rocky floor. As he coughed and tried to catch his breath she brought her hand back behind her.

Looking up at her he yelled "What the hell!?"

"If you were paying attention you wouldn't have been hit."

Kruse stood up and dusted himself off "You asked me a question!"

"I did. And you have yet to answer me."

Kruse went to draw his weapon only to find it gone. Ga Buidhe revealed her other hand with his Photon Saber. She shook her head at him before tossing it aside.

"Okay…I see how this is going to be."

"Actually, unless I'm mistaken. You didn't see anything…did you?"

"So what are you just going to kick my ass to teach me your ways?"

Ga Buidhe shook her head "No I-"

Bringing her hand up she stopped Kruse's fist "-am going to teach you that a true warrior…"

Moving aside she avoided his kick before jumping away from his following strikes "…is completely aware of his surroundings in the field of battle. The discipline Wrothian warriors have in the art of war is unmatched. And this is why."

Kruse ignited his Photon Saber as she chuckled "…and also yes. I suppose I will be kicking your ass a few times in the process."

* * *

The BLADE Barracks door swung open as a very tired Kruse entered. Elma spotted him and asked "So how'd it go?"

Worn out Kruse threw himself on the couch and muttered something. Elma chuckled "You know I can't hear you, right?"

Sitting up he looked at her "Yeah I know…"

She looked him over "Looks like it was pretty intense."

He nodded "Oh yeah. Honestly I'd rather be back to getting my ass kicked by you, this session was ridiculous."

"Yes I actually miss our sparring sessions."

Kruse noted Elma's voice sounded a little sad, and she certainly looked it. Reaching over he tapped her "Hey."

Once their eyes met Kruse spoke "If we ever have the time, I'm totally open to letting you kick my ass again. Y'know, for old time's sake. Just cause I've finally got the Wrothians training me doesn't mean I won't want to give sparring with you another go."

Elma smiled at that "Of course."

"Though in the meantime you may want to find some other punching bags."

Elma brought a hand to her chin "I've already got a few candidates. I very well can't let you get ahead of me with your Wrothian lessons right?"

Kruse nodded "Right."

"I'm assuming your current state is due to Ga Jiarg?"

"No, learning from Ga Jiarg is still a ways off, I've got a different teacher for the foreseeable future."

Elma tilted her head "A different teacher? Who?"

"Ga Buidhe."

Elma leaned back "Really? Well that is a very good thing, she is incredibly skilled."

Kruse nodded letting out a long breath "She certainly is and she didn't even use her weapon on me."

"She didn't?"

Kruse shook his head "Nope, in her own words she didn't deem it necessary. Even so she roughed me up pretty good. Suffice it to say, she knows her stuff."

Elma chuckled "Honestly, that goes without saying, remember we've fought her twice already and based off her performances I can only imagine how hard it is to do battle with her on your own…actually if you don't mind and should I have the free time, I'd like to come watch one of your sessions with her."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head fiercely "No! Of course not! Just get ready to see me get destroyed."

"I'll be prepared."

The pair laughed at that, with Kruse thinking back.

* * *

 _As he spat on the ground and rolled over he noticed Ga Buidhe standing over him._

" _I want to be stronger."_

 _She nodded "That is easy to tell. But why do you want to become strong?"_

" _Because I want to protect those dear to me…"_

" _Can they not protect themselves?"_

 _Kruse sighed "Yes they can, some of them are far more skilled than I am but it's not a matter of me shielding them…I just. I want everyone that I love to be safe and I have to be at my best to ensure that they are."_

 _As he stood up, Ga Buidhe took a few steps back before speaking._

" _Kruse. Do you know why I am teaching you?"_

 _At that Kruse raised an eyebrow "Isn't it because Ga Jiarg-"_

" _No. After your success against our warriors Ga Jiarg was set to teach you himself…but I convinced him to let me have a go at you first."_

 _Kruse shook his head "What? Why?"_

" _Because the battle against our 5 Wrothian brothers was lost to you. Yet you won."_

 _Kruse fell silent, knowing she was right._

" _Do you know how you won?"_

" _I do."_

 _Ga Buidhe crossed her arms and motioned for Kruse to continue. Letting out a long sigh he spoke "I can't count on what happened to happen again. Or rather I shouldn't, I should be able to win with my own skill. But in that instance it was what I felt here…"_

 _He put a hand on his chest "That took me to victory."_

" _You love your leader."_

 _The words sounded so strange to Kruse. He never said them aloud, he barely even thought them._

 _Taking a deep breath he nodded "I do."_

 _It was near impossible to tell but he swore that Ga Buidhe smiled or at the very least, smirked._

" _Very well then…let us make you a warrior worthy of her."_

* * *

"Hey Elma."

"Yes Kruse?"

He thought over what he wanted to say, what was the best way to put it?

"Do you think it's wrong to draw your strength from someone else? Would it be best to overcome situations based on your own will?"

Elma crossed her arms "Well, I do think it's best to see how far one can go on their own. At the same time though BLADE, all of us have only been able to get this far, together. Drawing strength from everyone around us. It's what keeps us going and what inspires us."

She chuckled "Sorry. That may not be the answer you wanted but I don't believe this can be answered with a simple black and white statement."

"I didn't think so either. Regardless, I know you being there at my session will give me strength."

"Feel free to use it…"

A smile grew on her face as she continued "Honestly, given you're state you may very well need it and more."

Kruse laughed at that "I most definitely will. Thank you, Elma."

"Anytime, Kruse."


	5. Dueling

_10/08/16_

 _I'm trying, I really am but Telethia, the Endbringer is a huge chode. I got SO CLOSE this most recent time though. I have 2 Ares 90, 4 Ultrafauna Slayer XX things, ether damage boosting, resisting...I just need you to **DIE** and give me my well deserved 100% Survery Rate you **Ruler of Fates piece of trash!** 240+ hours bro! **TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY HOURS!**_

 _I was actually going to skip today with updating this story wanting it to have more longevity but...well that idea died almost as soon as it was born. *shrug*_

* * *

 **Dueling**

Kruse gritted his teeth as several rapid strikes hammered his chest and pushed him back. Acting quickly he avoided Ga Buidhe's following kick and swung with his blade several times only for Ga Buidhe to avoid his strikes as she's done many times before.

One thing that became clear through his training with Elma and Buidhe was not just how superior they were to him but how strong they all are together. Normally when surveying Mira he takes missions alongside at least three comrades and whenever Elma is at his side things seem so much easier. Even so, here in the midst of their one on one training sessions he had no one to rely own besides his own skill and he had to ensure that he was skilled enough to keep up with them.

As he swung his weapon again he found it coming to a harsh stop as Ga Buidhe took hold of his wrist. Giving it a quick twist she forced him to release his blade. As it fell Kruse quickly grabbed it with his other arm and swung out, striking Ga Buidhe. Realizing this the Wrothian held onto Kruse's arm and swung him about before throwing him across the chamber.

Catching himself, Kruse landed and skidded across the ground. Looking up to see Ga Buidhe right on top of him. Rolling aside Kruse moved his blade back to his dominant arm and swung, nearly missing the Wrothian. She shot back in and landed a few more strikes on him, however he was able to return the favor and force her back.

Kruse watched as Ga Buidhe jumped away again and rushed her, reaching her just as she landed. Following that he brought his weapon around and caught her again, turning he noted one of Buidhe's legs coming right at him and held his arm up, catching it. He grinned to Ga Buidhe before sweeping her other leg off the ground and followed up by slamming his blade into the Wrothian's chest, throwing her to the ground.

With that Kruse jumped away and began to catch his breath as Ga Buidhe sprung to her feet. Shaking herself off she watched him for a few moments before chuckling "Impressive. Very impressive."

Kruse steading his breathing and nodded "Thank you."

"So, would you like to continue or should we call that a match?"

Kruse took a deep breath and shook his head "That'll be our match. Honestly I feel like I'm about to fall over. No sense in continuing just to have you floor me in the next few seconds. Safe to say this is as far as I'm getting today."

At that he and Buidhe stood up straight. Kruse gave a quick glance to Elma who was watching the session. She just smiled and nodded.

"We all have limitations, Kruse. Though it should come as no surprise now that yours are much farther off now than when we started."

Kruse bowed to Ga Buidhe "Thank you."

Nodding the Wrothian turned to see Elma "What do you think about Kruse's progress, Elma?"

Elma crossed her arms "Well, he's only had about 5 sessions with you and yet based off the last time we sparred together it's clear that his behavior in battle has completely changed and all for the better. He has most certainly improved."

Kruse blushed at that as Buidhe nodded. Elma then walked over to Kruse and gestured "Need a hand?"

He smiled "I'd appreciate one, thank you."

Putting an arm around Elma, he no longer felt the need to just throw himself on the ground out of exhaustion. Supporting him over to a rock she helped him sit. He then looked her in the eyes and asked "You really think I've improved that much?"

"Would I lie to you? Though if you still aren't certain then we should schedule some time to spar. I'm sure the differences will become much more evident once we cross blades again."

Kruse nodded "Indeed…you know it wasn't until recently that I realized how difficult it really is to wield your weapon when it isn't in your dominant hand."

He then looked at Elma "I imagine you don't have that problem."

"Well, being ambidextrous has its advantages."

"That's for sure."

The pair shared a small laugh before hearing Ga Buidhe clear her throat.

They turned to her as she approached "Elma."

"Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to have a duel with you."

Elma smirked "Well if you weren't going to ask, I was."

"Excellent." Ga Buidhe then walked over to her weapon and pulled it from the ground. Giving it a quick spin she faced Elma and took a stance.

Elma looked to Kruse "Wish me luck?"

At that he smiled "I know you don't need it but good luck Elma. Show her what you got."

Elma smiled back and drew her blades. Two clouds of dust were kicked up from Elma and Buidhe who were now at the center of the chamber, weapons collided.

Kruse proceeded to do his best in following the fight. Having sparred with both of them he knew how fast they could be and yet now that they were facing each other it's almost as if they were moving even faster. It was nearly impossible to describe what he saw as Elma and Ga Buidhe flashed all around the chamber but he could make out the sounds of their weapons clashing against one another.

Keeping a keener eye on Elma he could see that she made sure to keep Buidhe close. If the Wrothian got too far she'd put Elma in the range of the end of her spear and hits from that would be the worst. The first blows he could visibly see were from Elma, her blades striking Ga Buidhe at least three times forcing the Wrothian to retreat to gain some ground.

Elma continued to relentlessly pursue the retreating Wrothian, however her blades continued to barely miss her mark. Landing Ga Buidhe turned and spun her weapon about just as Elma got close. Striking quickly she cut across Elma's chest forcing her to jump away. Spinning her polearm Ga Buidhe followed and rammed the flat end of the weapon into Elma's chest, throwing her to the ground.

Looking up just in time to see Ga Buidhe leaping at her Elma rolled aside and jumped to her feet. She moved to strike Buidhe just as the Wrothian tore her weapon from the ground. Armed again the pair collided.

Kruse continued watching intently as the two fighters then broke apart and began zipping across the chamber, slamming into each other and landing countless blows on one another. Given what he was seeing he couldn't help but consider himself lucky to have two incredibly talented warriors sparring with him, teaching him.

After what felt like an eternity, the pair stopped moving, both breathing heavily. Ga Buidhe spun her weapon and slammed it into the ground "Well done. I remember how skilled you were during our previous encounters but now, you have improved far beyond that."

Elma smirked "It's all thanks to my training with Kruse. We've only made each other stronger."

"Indeed."

Letting out a sigh, Buidhe began to stretch "I do believe that is enough for today, Kruse, I have more missions to attend to than usual so I'll have to postpone our next session by a few days."

Kruse nodded "I understand."

"You could always take him out on missions with you. He improves just as much out there." Elma commented.

Buidhe crossed her arms "I'll give him a few more sessions to really show me how much he can grow. Then I'll consider it."

With a bow towards Elma, Ga Buidhe turned and left the room. Having recollected himself enough, Kruse stood and began walking towards Elma as she faced him. He quickened his pace and caught her as she stumbled on her first step.

"Elma are you-"

"I'm fine. One of her last blows got my right leg pretty good…it must be why she ended the session."

Kruse looked in the direction that Ga Buidhe left. "Well, turns out that she is surprisingly considerate and caring."

Elma chuckled "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Noted."

Kruse helped Elma a few more steps before speaking "Y'know I'd offer to carry you out to our Skells…but I'd probably just end up dropping you. I'm still pretty worn out."

Elma laughed at that "Well then, let's just support each other…"

She looked him in the eyes "…as we always do."

Kruse struggled to gather his scattered thoughts before answering "Of course."

Leaning on each other the pair left the Stronghold.

"Elma I have to say, you really impressed me in that duel."

"Did I?"

Kruse nodded "I've sparred with you countless times so I know you're fast. But that, that was ridiculous if I'm being honest. Keep that up and eventually it'll be like you're teleporting across the field."

Elma laughed "Well I have been working on my skills in free time, can't let you get ahead of me."

"Heh, then next chance we get let's see how far we've come."

Elma and Kruse locked eyes, she smirked "I'm ready whenever you are."


	6. Progressing

_10/08/16_

 _Given that this story is ultimately not that long compared to my other 100,000 word monoliths (heh monoliths I see what I did there) I've effectively read "Stay Sharp" in it's entirety like...50 times at this point. Whether it be late at night bored or while I'm editing. It is honestly quite ridiculous._

 _Also may as well say it now in case it wasn't obvious none of the chapters take place right after the other, there are days or weeks in between each one. Just wanted to say that...anything else? Nope not that I can think of, onward!_

* * *

 **Progressing**

"…and then you put this here, link it this and ta-da!"

Alexa tapped the top of her model car, closing it. Sure enough, just as she said, the light on top began flashing red and blue. Stretching her arms she called out "Police car!"

Following that she leaned back on the couch with a proud smile on her face. Kruse then leaned in and took a closer look at the model car she constructed "Impressive!"

Alexa brushed off the compliment "Of course it is, it's me! In fact! I'm working on a bigger version. A Skell version!"

Kruse chuckled "A police Skell? Of course you are."

"Yeah and it is going to be super AWESOME! Trust me! Oh and you totally have to join me on test drives of it, I won't accept no for an answer."

Kruse nodded as Lin joined them "I've helped her a bit on it, it really is coming out pretty great, you should drop by and give it a look."

"I should." Kruse looked from Alexa's model car to his own which he was still in the process of assembling. He recounted some of lessons learned from Alexa and Lin, going over a few steps in his head before leaning in and starting with his work.

However, just as he did he heard the telltale sign of Alexa's small panic. She always made a little noise like a yelp as he was about to do something…well, not correctly. Alexa's panicked yelp is always followed up by her pouting and no doubt crossing her arms as a result of Lin giving her a stern 'don't help him' type of look.

Shaking his head he looked over to the pair, the second they noticed they both looked away in opposite directions as they always do.

He couldn't help but laugh "I love you two, you know that right?"

Alexa rolled her eyes "Well of course!"

As the trio shared a laugh the barracks door opened and Elma walked in, she spotted the group around the table with various pieces of small machines lying about.

"Ah, mechanical training today? How's it going?"

Kruse looked to Alexa and Lin "Well? My infallible teachers, care to tell Elma how am I doing?"

Lin gave a big smile and a thumbs up to Elma while Alexa brought up her hand up, held it flat and waved it around while going "Eh."

"Alexa!"

"What! If he did what he was about to do he'd short circuit the lights and then what?"

Kruse shook his head as Elma sat next to him, her arm brushing his as she took a closer look at all the devices on the table "Well this certainly looks complicated. You know what all of these are, Kruse?"

Kruse cleared his throat and nodded "Yeah. Yes. I do."

He looked to Elma who gestured for him to continue "Right. Um."

"Elma. Don't do that."

She looked over to Lin "What?"

"Don't do what you're doing. It's cruel and unusual punishment."

Elma raised an eyebrow as Kruse spoke "Don't worry about it Lin! Nothing's wrong here!"

Alexa gave Lin an odd look "What's going on?"

Lin shook her head as she stood and walked off "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"H-hey! Tell me!" With that Alexa took off after the younger girl.

Elma watched them leave before looking at Kruse "What was that all about?"

Kruse shook his head. "As Lin said it was nothing."

He gave Elma an awkward smile before the pair fell into a silence that was far too quiet for Kruse's liking.

"So…Elma, how has your day been?"

She shrugged "Oh you know, uneventful. Though honestly I greatly prefer it that way. The Pathfinders needed help checking on some of the older data probes and the Harriers needed a weapon delivery for their next round of Tyrant missions. Pretty standard stuff. You?"

He gestured to the mess before them "Well as I'm sure you know Lin and Alexa believe that I could be a very valuable engineer based off the knowledge I seem to have so they're helping me out. Though it looks like I'm incapable of building a model car. In fact I think Alexa is convinced I'll screw this up so bad I'll set the entire district on fire."

Elma laughed at that, reminding Kruse again why it was he always strove to make her do so. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he could think of.

"Have anything else scheduled for today Elma?"

She shook her head "Not really, why?"

"Well it just so happens my teachers left so I guess I'm free. Down for a match?"

Elma tilted her head "How odd, you don't normally ask me."

He stood up "Well, ever since I started improving in my sessions against Ga Buidhe I've just had a desire to go up against you again and see how I do, see how far it is I've really come."

Standing up as well Elma nodded "Well then, let's go so you can show me."

* * *

Out in Primordia with the burning midday sun above Kruse and Elma faced each other. The former took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Drawing his weapon he took a stance before looking at Elma.

She had a hand on her chin and was watching him "What?"

"Nothing…"

She narrowed her eyes, this session was going to be far different than any before, she could tell. Drawing her blades she gave them a quick spin before getting into her own stance.

A few moments later she was in front of Kruse, swinging her weapons she missed him as he jumped back. Quickly he charged back in and struck her weapons, pushing her back then diving aside from her retaliatory strikes. Elma looked behind her just as Kruse struck her and jumped away again.

Pursuing him quickly, Elma struck one of his arms before he ducked under her following strike. Surging forward Kruse swung his weapon wide, catching Elma even as she tried to jump out of range. Landing, she stumbled slightly and looked to see Kruse in front of her again. Their weapons bounced off each other, pushing the pair away from one another. Kruse took the time to circle Elma again who held one of her blades behind her, blocking his attack.

Spinning around she caught him with her other blade, then followed up with several more attacks, pushing Kruse to the ground. Rolling back to his feet he watched her spin her blades before charging at him and beginning another assault. In the midst of her attacks she saw him make a ghost of a move. Immediately breaking off her assault she left him to swing his weapon through the air at nothing. Off guard and off balance it allowed her to move back in, both weapons making contact, throwing Kruse across the ground once again.

Standing he shook his head before falling back into defensive position. Seeing that Elma shot towards him, at the last second she dashed around him just as he did earlier. Turning he swung and caught her on the shoulder just as she struck his side. The pair staggered away from each other before lunging again and clashing weapons.

Kruse has always known that just because they haven't been training together didn't mean she wasn't improving her skills on her own time. He never dared underestimate her and right now she was making it clear as to why. Breaking off the two jumped away from each other.

Catching his breath Kruse spoke "If you don't mind me asking Elma, who have you been beating down since I've been learning with Ga Buidhe?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Oh you know, whoever has the time."

"Complaints?"

At that Elma laughed "Plenty."

Kruse couldn't help but smile as Elma continued to laugh. He then shook his head thinking of all their mutual friends that she must've been beating down "I almost feel sorry for them."

"They're fine, just don't go patting Doug too hard on the back anytime soon."

"Noted."

Giving each other a small smile they returned to their stances. Each of them took a deep breath before charging at one another.

* * *

Some time later, the pair was exhausted. Kruse looked over to Elma who gave him a thumbs up "You've gotten better."

"So have you."

Kruse looked up at the sun "Hey…sun…chill…"

He gestured to himself and the sweat on his face "I feel disgusting."

Elma laughed "Same here."

"I'm gonna hit those showers so-"

He trailed off, forgetting how to speak and well…just about anything that wasn't breathing. Wait no, he forgot how to breathe too.

Elma had taken her vest off and was tossing her head back, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Now in her tank top she let out a comfortable sigh "Better."

Smile on her face she stretched and let out a long breath before looking at Kruse. "Hey? You alright? Kruse?"

He shook his head "Yeah. Of course. Of course. Me? Yeah. Why would you ask? I'm fine, totally fine."

Quickly he put his head down and walked past her, she followed close behind "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then."

Shaking his head he took a deep breath before turning to face her "So…how did I do?"

Elma looked at him and began to speak only for him to notice "You're bleeding!"

She raised an eyebrow before bringing a hand to her face, wiping a blood trail from her lip "Well. What do you know?"

"Elma, I am _so_ sorry. I-"

She shrugged "We were sparring, comes with the territory."

Kruse looked away "Right. Of course. Right. I just…right…"

"It's not like we do this specifically to hurt each other. Our sessions make us better fighters and in turn we become better at our jobs and that is a good thing for everyone, right?"

Kruse gave Elma another look and was now very aware of the bruises on her arms. "…and here I thought I was the only one who went back to the barracks sore."

Elma laughed "I guess I'm just better at hiding it than you. I mean, I don't complain for starters."

"Fair enough."

Elma came to a stop "Honestly though. Kruse. The level of improvement in your combat abilities…the growth is immense."

He smiled "That means a lot coming from you."

"Believe it or not there were a lot of times in our session where I wasn't sure how to respond or even how to begin."

"Really? Well, same here. I may be more aware but you're…you."

She laughed at that "Indeed. I suppose we both need even more work."

"You can never be too skilled."

The pair smiled at each other as a powerful breeze came through. In silence they turned towards it, both sighing in relief as it cooled their bodies. Kruse gave a brief look to Elma, eyes closed letting the breeze pass over her.

He whispered "Is there ever a moment when you don't look beautiful?"

After the breeze passed she opened her eyes and looked at him "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Me? No. Nothing at all…I…just…can't wait to get this stink off."

"Right! Well whoever gets back first gets use of the shower!"

With that she took off laughing. After what she said sank in, he groaned "Come on! You're not gonna make me stand around in my own stink for-"

She was already well on her way back to New LA. Rolling his eyes he sighed before smiling and giving chase.


	7. Understanding

_10/10/16_

 _I'm trying to think about something ridiculous in the game to talk about. Got it, why were the enemies at the end of Elma's final affinity mission 2 level 80s? WHY!? I mean I wrecked them with Absolution but still, geez that's pretty unexpected._

 _Anyway as of this moment the story is about 16000 words and if Word is to be believed 8000 of those, AKA half of that is in these last 4. Then I found out that most of that is in the last 2. Talk about a back end XD_

 _Well! I've had nothing but a blast writing this and right now I'm headed back to give Chapter 9 a HUGE work over. It's not terrible not at all, I think if I posted it as is it'd be good but I just want to get more out of it. 10 I think is pretty perfect but 9 needs more. It's why I put off 7 and 8 for a day, to give me more time to flesh it out._

* * *

 **Understanding**

Ga Buidhe turned to see Kruse enter, stretching and yawning before putting down his pack of supplies. Standing across from Ga Buidhe he bowed to her.

"Good morning."

"Morning…"

Standing straight up he stretched again "So how did your most recent missions go?"

"Fine…as always…"

He shook his head "Alright then, was hoping for more conversation. Always business with you."

"If you do well today maybe I'll take part in some of your idle chatter."

Kruse chuckled "I'd appreciate that."

"Take your stance."

Taking a deep breath he nodded and did so. Ga Buidhe continued to watch him, bringing a hand to her chin and thinking before giving what looked to be one of her smirks. "You've been busy."

He raised an eyebrow as she turned and grabbed her weapon, giving it a few spins before falling into her stance.

"Just like that?"

"You didn't spend these last few days sitting on your hands Kruse. You've made progress."

"You can tell that just by looking at me?"

A small laugh came from Ga Buidhe "Of course I can. But I'll let you tell me Kruse. Do you think I should put my weapon away?"

After a few seconds Kruse shook his head.

"Very well then. Be ready."

Kruse took a deep breath before looking at Ga Buidhe. Nodding to himself he whispered "I can do this, I can do this…"

Giving his blade a quick spin he then charged at her, quickly Buidhe swung her weapon out, tripping Kruse before kicking him back to his starting position. Spinning her weapon she aimed it at him as he stood.

Keeping his eyes on her he waited, then she shot at him. Ducking underneath her spear he rolled to her side. As the weapon came back around he flipped out of range. As she pursued he moved aside, feeling it cut across his side before striking at her.

Pushed back she spun and struck him again. Gritting his teeth he moved forward and struck Ga Buidhe across the back before rolling away and under her weapon.

Standing and facing her the pair came to a brief pause. Kruse took note that despite all the time fighting Elma and Buidhe, this was different. Ga Buidhe's weapon had a much longer range and while the end was the most damaging point she had the strength behind her to make any strike with the staff hurt as well.

Gripping his blade tighter he nodded to himself, approaching her is dangerous but it was the only way. He hasn't backed down from any challenge and was not about to start now. Quickly he charged in, ducking under her weapon then leaping as she tried to trip him again.

Raising his blade above him he brought it down with immense force. Buidhe held her spear up horizontally, stopping the blade above her head. Weapons above them Kruse used the opening to kick Ga Buidhe's sides before breaking away.

Quickly she followed him, weapon flashing around her, landing such powerful blows on his it pushed his sword back, leaving him open to multiple strikes against his body. Gritting his teeth he reached out and caught the end of her staff, right under the spear head. He noted surprise in her eyes and ignored the pain in his arm from stopping her oncoming attack. Quickly he followed through with a savage stab at her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

She took several steps back, hand coming to her chest. Nodding to himself he pursued, renewing his attack with increased fervor. Buidhe noted the change in his assault and fell into a defensive position. Even so his blade managed to get through and struck her several times. However as the onslaught continued Kruse noticed he was landing fewer and fewer hits, then she was finding the openings in his assault and returning the favor.

Following one particularly savage blow to his chest he decided to fall back and get out of range. As he caught his breath he shook his head _"She adapted in the middle of my assault…heh, I shouldn't be surprised and yet I am."_

Ga Buidhe stood watching him as he took his stance again "You've come a long way Kruse and before you ask, yes I mean it."

As she took her stance, Kruse smiled "Thank you, but I definitely couldn't have done it without you knocking me on my ass all those times."

After a few seconds of staring at each other he spoke again "I feel like now is the best time to ask this."

"I imagine it's something you've been wanting to ask."

"Were you just smiling?"

The silence was eventually filled with Ga Buidhe's laughs before she spoke "Yes. I was."

Kruse smiled at that "Well, master. Shall we continue?"

Without another word they charged at each other.

* * *

Following their session Kruse was now sitting up against a rock wall, eating the meal Lin made him.

"Y'know it doesn't hurt to make this place a bit more. Comfortable."

Ga Buidhe who was leaning against one of the stone pillars looked around noting how bare the Wrothian Stronghold was "I suppose we could use some…essentials."

Kruse chuckled as he spoke "I've talked to a lot of Wrothians back in New LA, if it isn't about training or fighting, killing and surviving you guys don't really give it much thought."

"It's how we've always been."

Kruse noted a small shrug as she continued "But…I suppose there is nothing wrong with…change."

"Are you sure about that?"

She looked at him "I wasn't at first. Our people have done what they do for ages. Yet a small trip to this remote planet of Mira and a fateful encounter with you humans has…filled Ga Jiarg's head with so many ideas he would never have considered mere months ago. You changed him and in essence changed all of the Wrothians."

"I can see why you weren't too happy with us when we showed up at your front door that time."

Ga Buidhe walked over to Kruse and sat down next to him "It wasn't just that…"

"It was also because of all the injured Wrothians right? You were under a lot of stress."

At her silence he continued "Elma told me not to say this but you're not nearly as hard as you seem, are you?"

Ga Buidhe's eyes found him, after a few moments she shook her head "I am a warrior. I am my prince's adjunct. I am who my people look up to when he is not here. My skills lie in battle, in defense of all Wrothians."

"But?"

She looked at Kruse again "But I am also one of the Wrothians. I do not wish to see my people harmed. We are warriors and dying in battle is an honor. But I want to see my people off of Mira, I want to see us home. For that we all must grow stronger and learn to survive."

Kruse smiled "After our mission in Cauldros with you and Ga Jiarg, Elma saw it as a sign that we're all friends now. I'd like to hear it from you. Are you and I friends?"

Ga Buidhe chuckled "I suppose there are worse things than being friends with a hopeless man such as yourself."

"Thank you."

The pair shared a laugh as Kruse finished his meal and stood, starting to stretch he asked "Will we be going another round?"

Ga Buidhe stood and looked at Kruse "How long has it been since we began training? How many sessions have we had?"

"In about a month and a half, twelve sessions I believe? Could be a bit off...maybe I should keep a log book or something."

Ga Buidhe crossed her arms "In all this time, have you told your leader, Elma, how you feel?"

Kruse gave her an odd look "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I don't understand it."

"Don't understand what?"

Ga Buidhe began pacing "Since you've landed on Mira you've been engaged in a war for survival with the Ganglion, you've defeated every Ganglion Commander that has come for your head and you destroyed their immensely dangerous Zu Pharg. You've also done battle with Ga Jiarg and I and defeated us, not to mention the countless hostile Indigens and deplorable Tyrants that you've slain. You have all these achievements behind you and the end of the Ganglion is now closer than ever before."

She turned to face him "Yet with all this experience and all these triumphs you are somehow unable to tell the woman you love that you wish to be her mate?"

Kruse brought a hand to the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly "Well, when you say it like that you make me seem stupid."

"That would be because you are stupid."

"It's not that simple."

Ga Buidhe shook her head "You humans. Every time I think I understand how you work, every time I think I've figured out what drives you. You somehow succeed in proving me wrong yet again. Wrothians need only see the strength in each other, the devotion to the united cause to deem mates worthy. I now see a warrior before me fit for one as skilled as Elma is…"

Kruse looked at her "Um…thank you…and you're right. I've been a part of a lot of crazy things. I've faced overwhelming odds, never alone of course but I was there. By comparison I can understand why you'd think telling Elma how I feel would be easier but it's honestly the hardest thing I've ever wanted to do. She's more than just a brilliant warrior, she's…she's an amazing person. Everything about her, no one else I've met compares. In a lot of ways I honestly feel that I don't compare…and it's those doubts that keep me from telling her."

Ga Buidhe sighed "Well then you must learn to control your doubts, you can't let the little words in your head dictate the actions of your body."

"I know…if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know why you care about this so much. Why are you trying to help me?"

Buidhe shook her head "I'm merely trying to understand you humans."

Kruse raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "For some reason I doubt it's just that."

Ga Buidhe looked outside "Hmph. Looks like we wasted time with this idle chatter. We'll resume our lessons at a later date."

"Of course and thanks for everything."

Ga Buidhe kept her eyes on him for a bit before nodding and walking away.

Leaving the Stronghold Kruse approached his Skell and thought over everything that Ga Buidhe had said. He knew that she was absolutely right. After everything that he has gone through he should most certainly have it in him to tell Elma, everything. He just needs to let it out.


	8. Relaxing

_10/10/16_

 _I can't get over how stellar the cast was for this game. I guess the original Xenoblade doing as well as it did inspired Nintendo to go out there and get more muscle for X in terms of voice acting and music direction. However I can't help but feel that Nintendo's increased attention to the title also brought increased discretion. Let's be real, Nintendo pulled a lot of stuff out of the game and I can only imagine what would've been taken out of the original Xenoblade. C'mon Nintendo, don't do this to Monolith's next game or Naga forbid do even more. Just let those geniuses do what they do best. Make incredible games._

 _That random opinion bought to you by a man so tired because of reading this chapter like 20 times and singing more Sonic songs at the top of his lungs._

 _Anyway this was one of my favorite chapters to write alongside_ "Progressing" _for all the character interaction. Granted_ "Progressing" _had Lin and Alexa there, but still. Beyond fight scenes my favorite things to write are interactions.  
_

* * *

 **Relaxing**

Entering the barracks, Elma was surprised to see no one around. Today was usually the day Lin and Kruse were working on something.

"Maybe they took it to the Outfitter's Hangar…"

As she walked towards her room she spotted a note attached to the door. Tilting her head she took it off and began reading, a smile coming to her face.

"Of course."

* * *

A few moments later she found herself on top of New LA's walls where she saw Kruse reclining on a chair. He looked over to her and brought his sunglasses down "Hey!"

She shook her head and approached "Taking a day off?"

"I figure one isn't too bad. Things have honestly never been as quiet as they are now and there is nothing wrong with a little relaxation here and there."

Elma nodded "I suppose not."

Kruse gestured next to him where there was another seat.

"C'mon, you know you deserve a break."

Elma looked at Kruse who just smiled "I suppose you're right."

After she sat down and leaned back the pair remained quiet for a few moments.

"Do you usually relax alone?"

Kruse shook his head "Most of the time L is here and I'm listening to him tell some incredibly engrossing stories. Suffice it say he has been around."

"I can only imagine."

"Other times I might be up here with Phog and Frye, though it mostly devolves into chatting with Phog after Frye drinks himself into delirium."

Elma laughed at that "Well what else is new?"

"And finally there are times where I'm relaxing with Lin, Alexa or Mia just…talking. Those three keep pretty busy almost all the time so I make it my business to give them some time to just…decompress. Everyone needs a little relaxation."

"Indeed. Though I'm amazed you manage to hold Lin here for any stretch of time."

Kruse chuckled "More often than not I invite her to talk about her work, run some ideas by me and such. She really enjoys talking about her projects with people who have a relative grasp on it. She's even said some of my random out of the blue ideas have actually helped her out. In fact she was just here a while ago but she got a call from Alexa, some breakthrough with her Police Skell."

Elma smiled "I assume she took off as soon as?"

"Well she originally brushed it aside, not wanting to leave me alone but I could tell she really wanted to go. Lin's made it pretty clear that she doesn't really see working on Skells or with machines as…well, work. She loves doing it so who am I to stop her from doing so?"

"How selfless."

Kruse shrugged "It's a gift."

The two shared a laugh as Elma looked around "I assume you no longer come up here for…other reasons."

Kruse's smile vanished and he took off his glasses. Sitting up he looked over to Elma who did the same "Elma I-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…I'm just…"

After a while she sighed "I'm just worried."

"Worried?"

Elma nodded "You were in a really bad place Kruse. You'd convinced yourself that everything terrible that happened here in New LA was because of you and you refused to share your fears with anyone else. I know that was a long time ago but…I just want to make sure. You aren't hiding anything now, right?"

Kruse shook his head "I swear to you Elma since that night that you came up here I've never…"

He sighed and tried again "Whenever I think about that night all I can see is your face. How…how sad and how hurt you looked once you realized that I was considering…ending my life. I never want to see you looking at me like that again and I never EVER want to be the one to cause you pain."

Kruse let out a long breath as Elma spoke "I'm sorry for bringing this up…you're here to relax and here I am…"

As she shook her head Kruse reached over and touched her "Elma, I'm not upset you brought it up. Not at all. If anything it helps me realize how far I've come since then and that I have yet another thing to thank you for. So don't beat yourself up Elma. Please."

She looked at him and upon seeing his smile she nodded.

"I'm just. I'm glad that you're in a much better place now. I'm relieved to hear it…"

"I do still come up here some nights alone. But it's never for that, never for wallowing in self-pity, no. I just like to…"

He then gestured out to Primordia, Elma following his line of sight. The land before them was bathed in the sun's radiant light and a rainbow could be seen painting the sky.

"This planet is so beautiful."

Elma whispered, Kruse nodding as she continued "Once this whole mess with the Ganglion is settled I can't wait to explore it and actually take in the sights. Absorb what this place really is like."

"You and I both."

There was more silence, however unlike the countless awkward or stressful ones Kruse found himself in, this one was comfortable. Warm. Leaning back in his seat he looked over to Elma who did the same.

"Elma if you don't mind me asking. When you aren't on a mission or busy with any BLADE work, what do you do?"

He looked at her, noting a strange look on her face "I just…think."

"Think?"

"About everything. All of us here on Mira, what we're doing to survive and…what the future will bring. I'm hopeful for the future, there are things I look forward too once we find peace. But the future also scares me…"

"The future is a scary thing. It's…well, it's unknown. But if there is one thing we all want it's to be there for when it comes. And we will be."

Elma nodded "Yes, we will but…I just…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head "Never mind."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "You sure? Elma, whatever it is I-"

"I know Kruse. I know you'll listen…and I know that…that you'll probably tell me exactly what it is I imagine you will and I'm immensely grateful for that but…"

She looked to him and he saw an Elma he'd never seen before. Quietly she spoke "Not yet. Please."

Kruse nodded "Alright. For you, anything."

Elma let out a long breath, Kruse wanted to do something for her. Anything, but he wasn't sure what. He'd never seen her act that way before. Whatever it was she didn't want to talk about, it had to be something massive to worry her so much.

"Elma."

He waited till her eyes were on him again "I'm always going to be here. I'll always be willing to listen. Whenever that day comes or even if it never does. Know that you'll always have me."

She gave him a sad smile and nodded "Thank you."

With that the two fell into another silence. Kruse himself was unsure how to spark up another conversation or even if he should.

After a few minutes of silence, Elma finally spoke "Kruse, how was your most recent session with Ga Buidhe?"

Grateful for the change in tone and knowing that is exactly why she asked, Kruse decided to follow suit. There would always be another day for the heavier stuff.

"Good, very good, I've been landing more hits on her than ever before. Most recently I managed to disarm her. After that Ga Buidhe assured me that I'm currently entering the final stretch. If I continue at this pace she'll go to Ga Jiarg and let him know I'm ready."

Elma smiled "That's great. Do you think you're ready for his lessons?"

Kruse shrugged "I have no idea. Ga Buidhe is supposed to be the Wrothians' harshest taskmaster. She is incredibly hard on those she trains and I can attest to that. Of course since that is the case I guess that means Ga Jiarg won't be as bad…but I can't be certain. All I know is I'm not going to underestimate him."

"Can't wait to see how far you've come next chance we get."

He nodded "Neither can I, no doubt you've been hard at work."

"Indeed. New LA is lucky to have individuals like us, so obsessed with getting better."

"To the point of exhaustion."

Elma gestured to them reclining on their seats "We really needed this."

"We really did."

The pair shared another laugh before falling into another comfortable silence. As with almost every instance where he was alone with Elma he thought about the talk he had with Ga Buidhe. It's been even longer since then and despite what he believed was true resolve after he left the Wrothian Stronghold, it all died the second he came face to face with Elma.

"Hey, Elma."

"Yes, Kruse?"

Kruse fell silent again. Unsure how to say what it is he wanted to say. Sighing he shook his head "Never mind."

Elma couldn't help but chuckle at the role reversal. Something Kruse realized as well "We're hopeless."

"Kruse. I feel it only right to extend to you the same kindness you share with me. If there is ever anything you want to talk to me about, anything at all. I'm always willing to listen."

"Thank you, Elma…it's just that with the Lifehold and everything as it is right now. I feel that it's best if I…hold off on what it is I want to say."

"You want to stay focused?"

"…yeah. Something like that."

"Very well, just remember. Anytime. Anywhere."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The pair then leaned back on their seats. Elma felt something tap her and turned to see Kruse holding out another pair of sunglasses. After a small laugh she put them on. Kruse gave her a thumbs up and they fell into another warm silence.

* * *

 _So I'm sure you noticed but if not I did reference one of my other Xenoblade X fics in this chapter._

 _I imagine that all my X fics are loosely connected in a few ways and I want to keep it as such because there are a lot of fun scenarios in mind to mess with and it'd depend on Kruse and Elma's relationship status changing so if anything I'd like "Stay Sharp" to be my 'canon' story for how they get together and everything else to be snippets based off of it or just stories where I can indulge in some more Cross and Elma goodness._


	9. Feeling

_10/12/16_

 _Two immensely good things: first off, this chapter was a nightmare. I kept changing so much dialog, taking out entire sections putting in new sections, moving sections around but I finally have it in a form that I think is it's best. Maybe somewhere deep inside I think i could do it better but as it is now, I'm happy._

 _Secondly, 100% Survey Rate. Nailed it. If you want to see me do battle with Telethia the Endbringer I got a video up on my youtube channel. SO stoked to reach 100, didn't think I'd make it with Kruse, glad that I did._

 _Anyway as usual there won't be an A/N on the final chapter so I'll say one last piece here. Writing this has been a joy and I can't wait to write more for Xenoblade X. If anything I'd like small prompt examples to write some oneshots or short stories from. Like what do so and so do in response to this happening or that. Anything to keep me inspired._

 _With that, enjoy the chapter I had the hardest time writing (and the finale which I LOVE and not just cause I finally got to write for Mia) and see you next fic!_

* * *

 **Feeling**

Since Kruse woke up on Mira and joined BLADE, every single thing he's done has been aimed at helping BLADE as a whole reclaim the Lifehold. It was the task that needed to be accomplished before everyone on Mira could go from surviving to actually living.

Despite every single challenge that got in there way they finally did it. All of them, together. The Ganglion's leadership was broken, they were now in tatters but above all, humanity's future was secure.

In the middle of everything Kruse was also sidelined by what may as well be the biggest surprise in his whole life. Or at least from everything he could remember. Elma, was a Xeno. As shocked as he was, it ultimately changed nothing, the feelings he had for Elma were still there. If anything they were stronger now than ever before. Now that a more stable peace has come for humanity, there was nothing standing in his way, he has to let Elma know how he feels.

* * *

"Given all the reports that I received from Ga Buidhe. I expected this much of a challenge."

Kruse bowed to Ga Jiarg "Thank you, your highness."

"If anything you are more impressive than the reports said. Of course, seeing something up close and personal it always different."

Ga Jiarg sheathed his weapon and crossed his arms "Luxaar is dead. The Ganglion have been broken. Yet you continue to seek training and strength. You have the heart of Wrothian, Kruse."

Kruse looked up to Ga Jiarg "The Ganglion are broken but they are still here and as long as they are the fight is never over."

Ga Jiarg laughed "Yes. That is the answer I expected to hear from you. Very well, the training continues. Until next time, Kruse."

As Kruse walked out to his Skell he spotted Ga Buidhe "Thank you again, for everything."

"I only did what I deemed necessary."

"Maybe so, but I appreciate it all the same."

Ga Buidhe smiled and nodded "Indeed. See you again, Kruse and remember, stay sharp."

Kruse bowed to her and boarded his Skell, taking off back towards New LA.

* * *

As he drew closer to the city he decided to drive by the usual spot that he trained with Elma. As with every time before he was always hoping to see her. To take the time and finally talk to her and today seemed to be his lucky day. Upon driving over a hill he could see her out there on her own, moving from stance to stance, as diligent as ever when it came to her training.

Bringing his Skell to a stop he remained inside and watched her, thinking. Despite wanting to find her to speak with her, now that she was there, he was losing his nerve. Of course it wasn't just that…

Ever since they reclaimed the Lifehold, he and Elma had spent less time together than ever before. She was actually far busier now making the moments where they did see each other very fleeting. However there were also times where Kruse would hope to get a few words in, maybe invite Elma out to train or just talk. So he could finally tell her, everything.

Every time he was about to do so though, she just had somewhere else to be. If someone wasn't calling for her or if she didn't have some other important task she still walked away. Kruse wasn't entirely sure why but to him it seemed that Elma just…didn't want to talk to him.

Watching her continue training he considered jumping out of his Skell. But thought again, if she really didn't want to talk with him, approaching her now would be…well, insensitive in a way.

At the same time, he saw the looks on her face. After everything something was troubling her and he's always done his best to help her, he's always been there for her. That was not going to change.

Taking a deep breath and nodding to himself he jumped out of his Skell and began walking towards her. As he did so, she sheathed her blades and turned to see him. That same odd expression he's noted on Elma's face returned, after a few moments she looked away.

"Elma!"

"Hey, Kruse."

Noting she still wasn't looking at him, he asked what he felt he should have a long time ago "Are you alright?"

She glanced at him quickly before looking away again "Why wouldn't I be? We have the Lifehold back. We've finally accomplished our mission."

He nodded "We did. But since then you've been…distant."

He took a few steps closer "So I just want to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, Kruse. I promise."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Silence filled the air between them. Nodding to himself, Kruse moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she snapped up and looked at him.

"Elma. Remember what I told you? Back atop the New LA walls? No matter what it is, you should know that I'm willing to listen. That hasn't changed and it never will."

Elma closed her eyes and nodded "I know."

Kruse took his hand off her shoulder just as she spoke "I'm a liar."

"What?"

After another silence it hit Kruse, it was so obvious he felt like beating himself up for missing it.

"This is about you being a Xeno."

She opened her eyes, finding him "Not just that…it's the fact that I lied to you. To everyone. Deceived everyone. I just…I know what everyone told me in the Lifehold was true. I know they all meant it but I…I don't feel like I deserve their forgiveness. Their acceptance. Their love."

She shook her head and turned away.

"Elma. Is this because of him betraying us? Our anger at him for what he did was because of what he did and why he did it. What you did and why you did what you did, is completely different. You saved us, Elma. You saved humanity. Without you we would all have been reduced to dust ages ago, without you there would be no humanity. You are our savior."

He walked over to her as she spoke "I couldn't save you all…"

"No. But you did the best that you could. At the very least we're all still here, at most we have logs of other Ark ships, there are more of us and that is all thanks to you, Elma."

He heard Elma sniff and saw her wipe her face. Shaking her head she let out a weak laugh "That's exactly it."

"What is?"

"On the New LA walls. This is all that I'd imagine you'd say. You're so kindhearted…"

Kruse smiled "So that was it. You didn't want to tell me you were a Xeno. That was the secret that had you so worried back then. Well Elma, at the risk of sounding extremely predictable I have to say: nothing has changed. Not for me, not for Lin, not for Irina, Gwin, Doug, none of us. They've fought alongside you for far longer than I have. While I can't say I speak for them I know that I don't have to. They already let you know how they feel back in the Lifehold. It's hard but you can allow yourself to accept it. Accept their feelings."

After a few moments, Elma looked at him "…and you?"

"Me? Elma, do you really think that I, of all people would have any sort of problem with this? With you?"

At her silence he smiled "Elma. You are the most important person in my life. Nothing will ever change that."

"Kruse, I really don't deserve your kindness."

"Well, you have it. You always have. I owe you my very existence and nothing could possibly change that."

Elma looked down "Thank you, Kruse. Truly."

Eyes meeting Elma couldn't fight the desire to smile. She then brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away a few stray tears.

"This must all seem so silly to you. For me to be so bothered by all this."

"Not at all. You've been keeping your true nature a secret from everyone for far longer than I can imagine. Regardless of the reasons I can see why you'd think yourself a liar, a deceiver. But there was no animosity behind any of your actions. Everything you did was for humanity and at the end of the day we are all grateful for that."

"Kruse please, don't make me cry." She wiped her eyes furiously before facing him. After a few moments she approached and embraced him while whispering.

"Thank you."

Smiling, Kruse put his arms around her "Anytime."

The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Kruse let Elma go. "Better?"

She took a deep breath and nodded "Much. I've been…wrestling with these thoughts since the Lifehold. Every night has been so difficult. I knew the truth deep down but…the doubts…they wouldn't leave."

"Well here's hoping they're gone now."

"I should've brought this to you sooner, Kruse."

"We all need time with ourselves. It worked out in the end, didn't it?"

She smiled and nodded "It did."

The pair stood looking at each other in silence. Kruse snapped his fingers "I assume you originally came out here cause you actually have a bit of free time. If so…"

He pulled out his weapon and gave it a quick spin "…want to go a round?"

"Kruse…"

He gave her a big smile, after a few moments a glowing smile came to Elma's face and she drew her blades.

The two clashed against each other as they had done countless times before. Only now, after everything, after all the growth and all the fighting, surviving. There was a different atmosphere to their sparring.

One of joy.

Here they were, two incredibly close comrades sparring just to see who would fold first if either of them did. Doing their best to impress and one up the other. All for their own personal sakes. No looming threat in the back of their minds.

Just the weapons in their hands and the person before them.

Kruse struck hard, throwing Elma to the floor. Rolling over she deflected his oncoming attack and tripped him. As he fell he caught himself and flipped over, landing he blocked her oncoming strikes. The pair looked at each other, smiling and continued.

* * *

After they finished they sat on Elma's Skell looking at the sky above.

"Kruse. Do you think this is odd?"

He looked at her "What?"

She gestured at herself.

After a while he realized what she meant "Oh…that you're using your mim?"

She nodded.

"I don't think so. Elma, you've been using your mim for years. I'd be surprised if you weren't more attached to her."

Elma looked at her own hands and smiled "She is a pretty big part of me."

"Just remember this, I don't care if you're in your mim or not, either way, as I've said before you are the most important person in my life."

"…am I really?"

He couldn't help but chuckle "Of course you are Elma, I'd never lie about that."

They looked at each other and shared another smile before returning their gaze to the sky above, night had fallen and stars dotted the horizon.

After a few moments Kruse looked back over to Elma then to her hand. As his attention returned to the sky he moved his right hand over slowly, putting it on top of Elma's left. Feeling the contact Elma looked over to their hands before her eyes found Kruse.

"You remember that day on the New LA walls?"

He looked at her as she nodded "Just like you didn't want to talk about, well yourself. There was something I wanted to tell you then. Something very important, something I've wanted to tell you for months. However given everything I didn't think it was the best time for it."

Elma turned her hand over, fingers intertwining with Kruse's "And now?"

Kruse couldn't fight off the smile "Now? I feel foolish for waiting so long. Foolish for being so scared…Elma."

He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "I love you."

Elma stared at him, she herself realizing what it was he just said and also bringing so many things to light. Finally a warm expression came to her face and she smiled. Kruse shook his head "I can't believe I actually said it…"

He looked at her again as she spoke "Kruse. There has always been something about you…always being able to make me feel happy despite whatever it was that was happening. No matter how difficult or trying a day could be as long as you were there, as long as I saw you or spent time with you, everything was just, better. I enjoyed all the time we spent together perhaps far more than I even I admitted to myself and now it's all so clear now as to why."

Closing her eyes she thought back on everything then stared at him again "I love you too, Kruse."

What Kruse felt at that point was practically unexplainable. He felt that the only way to get it out was to start screaming, do something loud, ridiculous, get everything that he felt he was holding in, out.

All he ended up doing was looking down and letting out a long shaky breath "This can't be real. Can it? I'm not in bed dreaming am I? I didn't get knocked out during our sparring session right? Is all of this real?"

He felt a hand on his cheek and looked to Elma. Without a word she moved closer and kissed him. Many situations with Elma often led to Kruse forgetting how to do just about anything, this was no exception.

After she pulled away she asked "You tell me."

As the silence continued Elma couldn't help but laugh "Kruse?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, snapping him back to reality.

"This can't be real…"

He looked down at their still joined hands "…but it is…"

Looking back at Elma he smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

"FINALLY!"

Hearing that Alexa turned to Lin "Finally what?"

"Huh? Oh. This part was just being difficult, it's all good now."

Alexa nodded "Right…alright then."


	10. Loving

**Loving**

"Okay so, I knew that it was a very VERY bad thing to let that darned Insidia keep whipping its tail around like a maniac so I dove in and SLASH! Off the tail went! Then the Insidia got SO steamed that it tried to whack me with the very appendage that I just took off! Silly thing still hadn't grasped what happened! After that I filled its face with beams like POW! And it died. With that the whole Prospector team was safe and able to continue mining their own business, heh, all thanks to me!"

Kruse chuckled as Mia got into a heroic pose "Sounds like quite the trip."

"Oh it was! But no matter what kind of ugly, dumb Indigen got attracted to the Prospectors, they stood no chance against me!"

"That's great to hear Mia, are you taking on some more missions soon?"

"Nah Chief. I think I've been killing myself goin' out there all week. It's high time I took a short siesta. Now I know what you're thinking Chief but there is no need to worry, good ol' Mia will be back out there in a few days, keeping all of New LA safe!"

Kruse laughed "How will we ever survive without you."

"I know right!?"

Mia joined him in laughing before sitting back down and leaning very close to him "So Chief…how are things with you and Elma?"

"Us? We're good."

"C'mon Chief, I've regaled you with a bunch of stories of my battles out there, does it really hurt to let me know a bit about how you can Elma are hitting it off?"

Kruse sighed "I guess it's only fair. What do you want to know?"

"What are your days like? How do you two get along?"

Kruse crossed his arms "Well, most days we wake up, greet each other-"

"Cuddle. Kiss. Compliment. Tell each other how much you love each other…"

Kruse chuckled as Mia made kissy faces before nodding "Yes we…we do a lot of that, yes. Then we got to work, we do our jobs and-"

"Wait. Do you two work…apart?"

"Not all the time but wed do, why?"

Mia sat back and crossed her arms "I don't get it Chief. Given how long you've been smitten with her I always assumed that you'd never leave her side once you got together."

"Believe me, if I could I'd spend every moment next to her."

"Aww."

"But we're always very busy with so many missions and I do think it's smarter to work apart at least sometimes I mean…heading out to Sylvalum with a team of BLADEs to clear out Indigens and such isn't really the time for Elma and I to be-"

"Giving each other bedroom eyes?"

Kruse brought a hand to his face "I knew I didn't want to talk to you about this for a reason. I knew it and yet here I am…"

Mia just laughed "I get it Chief. You two don't have to spend every second of every day with each other. That's how much you love and trust each other."

Kruse took his hand away and smiled "Yeah…it is…"

Mia shook her head "You are so darn sappy Chief."

He shrugged "What can I say, Elma makes me act this way. I love her."

Mia smiled "Okay! Okay! Stop, I can only take so much of this!"

After sharing another laugh Mia asked "So, have you taken her out anywhere?"

"Out? Like a date?"

Mia nodded "Yeah, you know. The thing couples do once they become couples? Date? What are you? 60?"

Kruse shook his head "No, I mean obviously not but no I haven't taken her out on a date I mean…where would we go? She and I have already been to every single place in New LA, we've mapped most of Mira together as well. What could we do on a date that we haven't already done?"

Mia smiled "Chief. There is a big difference between you, Elma and a few friends stopping to eat somewhere and you and Elma going out to eat somewhere, alone, just the two of you."

"I suppose so…wait…you're like 7 years younger than me, why are you giving me relationship advice?"

Mia scoffed "Uh, cause you obviously need it Chief."

The pair laughed again before Kruse nodded "Yeah. I sure do. Thank you, Mia."

"Anytime!"

* * *

As Kruse walked through the Industrial District he kept thinking about what to do. Mia was right, he should definitely take Elma out somewhere, do something special but what?

Looking up he spotted her talking to a few other BLADEs. He noted they were exchanging farewells and once Elma stepped away from them he approached.

"Hey."

She looked to him and smiled "Hello, Kruse."

He brought a hand behind his head and tried "Elma…I uh…"

She couldn't help but chuckle "Come now Kruse. What could you possibly be having a hard time trying to tell me now?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Elma's eyes widened "A…date?"

"Yeah. A…date…uh, yeah."

"I don't see why not. Did you have something in mind, Kruse?"

"Yes." _"Absolutely not."_

She smiled "Well, I'll be in the barracks for the rest of the day, come get me when you're ready."

She walked up to him and kissed him "I'll be waiting."

As Elma stepped away Kruse spoke "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kruse let out a sigh as he watched her walk away.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you…"

After a few moments of silence someone spoke up.

"You have no idea what to do on the date, do you?"

Kruse almost jumped, turning to see Lin "When did you-"

Sighing he shook his head "No, any advice?"

"Well as I'm sure you can guess I've never really been on a date myself so I don't have any good advice on that."

Kruse shrugged as she continued "I mean all I do know is that the go to definition of a date is most likely dinner and a movie. Well, if those countless movies are to be believed anyway. However in this case I think you should do something more special. Something you and Elma both love."

Kruse crossed his arms "That's not a bad idea…heh, looks like your IQ doesn't just apply to your tech skills."

Lin smiled "Of course not."

Kruse started to walk away then looked back at Lin who raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Thank you, Lin."

"For what?"

"I had no memories when I was found. Elma helped me along early on and I've always thanked her for me becoming who I am. For everything she did for me along the way but you were…you are a big part of it as well. You always have been. So…thanks."

Lin smiled "That means a lot Kruse…heh now I feel I should apologize. Well, at least a little bit. I may have had too much fun poking you while you were flustered but you made it way too easy."

Kruse thought back to the times Elma made him speechless and recalled all of Lin's little prods or even just her trying to hold back her laughter and failing.

"If I may be totally honest with you, you took WAY longer to tell her than I ever would've thought. Seriously those old TV dramas have nothing on you."

Kruse chuckled at that "I suppose I did wait too long…thanks again Lin, for everything."

* * *

At the barracks, Elma sat reading through several BLADE reports, making mental notes of what everyone has been up to. Or at least that is what she's supposed to be doing but she can't stop thinking about her date with Kruse.

Falling in love was never something she really considered for herself, she always felt there was always something more important to do, that what was happening on Mira and with humanity was just too important and vital to afford any type of distraction.

She smiled to herself realizing it was most likely that exact line of thought that kept Kruse from telling her how he felt for the longest time. She also couldn't help but wonder if things really could have been any different if he told her earlier.

Regardless now that she and Kruse were together there was a whole world of things for them to discover together and while she was happy thinking about that she was also nervous. There was a lot about being in a relationship that she really doesn't have much experience with.

"Well, Kruse has no memory of the time before Mira…so I guess I won't be the only one flying blind."

Smiling she decided to put the reports down, clearly she would be making no headway with them tonight. Instead she started thinking about what she should do once out with Kruse. Should she do anything differently? Probably not, she doubted he'd want her to change anything. Still, this whole experience was new and she couldn't help just thinking and trying to figure it out.

Hearing the Barracks door open she turned to see Kruse walk in. As soon as he saw her he smiled. She stood up as he walked closer.

"Kruse, I take it you have the evening planned."

He tilted his head "More or less, yeah."

Elma gestured to him then to herself "Should we…change? Something more nightly, or…?"

The two of them were dressed pretty casually, jacket, shirt, jeans, nothing outstanding.

Kruse merely shook his head "No, we're fine. Perfect, actually."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded "Absolutely."

After a few moments, Elma smiled "Well alright then, I suppose I'm ready."

She then took Kruse's hand in hers as he spoke "As always, you look beautiful this evening, Elma."

Giggling Elma leaned into Kruse "Thank you."

Sharing a kiss the pair walked out of the barracks.

* * *

Night had fallen and they were out in Primordia standing in a relatively small and open field. A breeze came through filling the air with the rustle of nature.

Standing side by side Kruse looked to Elma "I'm going to be completely honest with you. When I asked you for a date I had no idea what it is we'd be doing."

Elma laughed at that "And here I was worried that I'd be the one at a complete loss when we finally got around to it."

Kruse joined her in laughing before the pair sat on the ground and looked to the sky. Elma leaned on Kruse's shoulder as he brought an arm around her, placing it on her hip.

"I realized a long time ago that what I most enjoyed was just being with you. All the times we were together, just the two of us. Be it on a mission or just in New LA, those were the times I was happiest and those are my best memories. Of all of them, the things I recall the most fondly are our sparring sessions together."

Elma smiled "Yes. I did enjoy every day we came out here to train together. It was often the highlight of those days and I always looked forward to coming out here with you again."

"So you could knock me down as always?"

She laughed "Well no…but yes."

He joined her in laughing as another breeze rolled through. As they fell silent, Kruse thought back and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it?"

He smiled "Do you remember way back during one of our earliest sparring sessions. I was doing relatively well and then I just…stopped. I got horribly distracted so in response you reeled back and really stuck it to me."

Elma laughed at that "Yes I do recall that. Honestly, I found it quite uncharacteristic of you to lose all of your focus so suddenly and so quickly."

Kruse nodded "You ever wonder what it was that distracted me?"

"I have to admit I was curious. I assumed a few things but-"

"It was you."

"Me?"

Elma moved from Kruse's shoulder to look at him as he spoke "I really don't know how many ways to tell you this Elma. If I'm being honest with myself even saying it this way is a massive understatement but…you, are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful."

Elma felt her cheeks grow warm as he continued "No matter what it is you're doing, all it takes is me looking at you a bit too closely or for a bit too long…and then you're all that I can see. In that small moment during our session I just…couldn't stop staring. So it's no wonder I left myself immensely open."

Elma couldn't help but laugh "I never imagined I was the cause. I'm so sorry."

"Well, what could you do about it? You can't really stop being beautiful right?"

Kruse gave Elma a small kiss before standing and walking over to his Skell. After a few moments he turned to her now holding her blades. Elma stood up as he tossed them over, catching them. She then gave them a quick spin before looking to Kruse again as he took his blade out.

"Other people might laugh at me. Hell, they undoubtedly will if they ever find out that this was my idea for a first date with the most beautiful person on Planet Mira."

Elma smiled "They may laugh but Kruse, I myself can't think of any better way for us to spend some meaningful time together than this."

Spinning her weapons again she took a deep breath "It has been a while though."

"Indeed, but what can I say, we're busy."

"Some things never change."

After sharing another laugh, Elma took a deep breath "So, Kruse. Are you ready for this?"

"Always."

The pair took their stances just as a cool breeze rolled in. Kruse then held up one of his hands and called out "Hold on."

Elma raised an eyebrow as he quickly took his jacket off and threw it aside "With the sweat that we work up, I'm not gonna be cold long."

Nodding Elma removed and threw her jacket aside as well "Alright then, let's make this a match to remember."

Returning to their stances the pair nodded to each other before charging full speed at one another. Kruse swung first, Elma easily avoided the strike and brought one of her blades into his chest. As he staggered back he swung a few more times, all narrowly missing her. Bringing her weapons up she began deflecting his fury of strikes, noting an opening she struck again, pushing him back.

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, she merely winked and made a motion for him to get closer. Quickly he charged in again, this time his weapon snuck through her defenses and struck her. Despite the blow, Elma continued to attack, striking Kruse in the face and one of his legs.

Stepping back, Kruse shook himself a few times and caught her again as she dashed at him. This time her weapons were a blur. Kruse followed suit and began blocking all of her attacks.

As quick as ever Elma disengaged and ran around him. She went for his exposed back only for his blade to appear and block her blow. Spinning around he struck her weapons, knocking them aside before striking her again. Stumbling a few feet she looked back at him.

Kruse smiled and urged her to move forward now. Elma did so, barely missing Kruse as he ducked under her blades. Realizing she was in a bad position she fully expected a powerful blow to come at her and was ready to respond in kind. Instead she landed and turned fully to see Kruse hadn't followed through.

Tilting her head she charged back in, putting Kruse back on the defensive but this time she was breaking his guard far easier. After landing another blow she jumped away from him as he caught his breath.

"Kruse, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Elma narrowed her eyes as he dashed towards her. Stabbing one of her blades into the ground she blocked his attack with her other weapon before grabbing his arm and throwing him aside. Kruse regained his footing and charged her again. Avoiding his strikes, she took a swing at his leg, tripping him.

Kruse rolled across the ground before getting to his feet and facing Elma again. However before he could make another move she held her hand out and spoke "Stop."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kruse. What's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow "I don't…know?"

"Kruse. You're leaving yourself far too open, none of your strikes carry any of the weight that they once did and you're passing on valuable opportunities. What's going on?"

Kruse gave her an odd look "Am I doing that?"

She nodded and Kruse could see she was serious. He then noticed that she was only wielding one blade "Well hey, I disarmed you right?"

"Kruse. I put my weapon down."

After a few seconds he nodded "Right. Looks like you're right, I'm not on my game."

"Do you know why?"

He caught her eyes but said nothing.

Elma walked up to him "Kruse."

He sighed "I suppose I'm holding back because…it's you."

She nodded "Yes."

"I didn't mean to. I thought I was doing well…I guess…I don't know…"

"Kruse."

He looked at her again. "Your caring nature is one of the things I love dearly about you. How hard you work to protect everyone, how hard you fight for New LA. Clearly, your nature is at odds with your training. You want to spar with me but you don't want to hurt me."

He sighed "Sorry Elma. I really didn't mean to do this. I had every intention of giving you a great fight."

He tried to look away only for Elma to bring a hand to his cheek and turn him back towards her "I know and you still can. Kruse, I love you and I love sparring with you. Nothing you do to me in these matches can make me hate you. So please, don't worry about me."

A smile came to his face "I love you."

She gave him a kiss before walking back and picking up her weapons.

"Also, Kruse. If it makes you feel any better I've still won the grand majority of our matches so…the odds of you hurting me at all are actually pretty low."

At that Kruse laughed, nodding his head "I suppose that's true."

The pair smiled and looked at each other with Kruse taking a deep breath "Right. Well, Elma. Would you like to spar with your hopeless boyfriend?"

Elma brought a hand to her chest "Oh why would I ever want that?"

After a few moments they started laughing before looking up at the night sky.

"Was this a good call on my part?"

Elma nodded "It was. It definitely was."

Kruse let out a sigh "Still, I'm sure Mia, Lin and Alexa are really going to let me have it when I tell them this was our first date."

"I'm sure they will and it will be endlessly entertaining to watch them judge you."

As Elma laughed Kruse nodded "I suppose it will be."

Elma then got into her stance "So Kruse, are you ready?"

Dropping into his own stance he nodded "This time for real."

The pair shot at each other, this time Kruse's opening strikes landed, pushing Elma back. Quickly she dove aside from his following attacks. He pursued closely barely missing as she made another dive. Springing to her feet she swung at him as he leapt over her.

Once he landed behind her the pair spun around and struck their weapons against each other. Both took a step back then moved onto their next strikes. For every blow that was blocked another was made. Reading each other to the best of their abilities the onslaught continued.

Kruse moved back, avoiding Elma's attacks then charged in, striking her in the chest and throwing her to the ground. He attempted to follow up only to sink his weapon into the earth following Elma rolling out of the way. Getting to her feet, she moved her head back as the end of Kruse's blade sliced through the air.

Moving in, it was Elma's turn. Wide open both blades struck Kruse's chest several times before Elma leapt, spun and kicked him in the face. As he stumbled back she charged in and struck him in the back, pushing him down to the dirt.

Flipping to his feet he turned to face her. Charging forward his weapon struck hers with a loud clash.

As Elma held him back she smiled "You are doing far better now Kruse, I'm glad."

He smiled back "I feel much better myself."

"And your training with Ga Jiarg is definitely showing."

He shrugged at that "What can I say? He's a good teacher."

"Indeed, however…"

Elma broke the lock and struck Kruse, pushing him away before charging again, missing as he flipped away. The moment he landed she was already on him, another strike pushed him aside.

"…I have been training with Ga Buidhe."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Well she enjoyed our duels so much that she wanted to keep the tradition going so she came to me in New LA and we've picked it back up."

"Heh well, I should've seen that coming." Kruse stated.

"Should've seen this as well." He turned around to see Elma right behind him in mid swing, quickly he stopped her first blade with his.

"Actually, I did see that…well, only a bit if I'm being honest."

Elma smiled before ramming her second blade into Kruse's stomach. Gritting his teeth Kruse spun his weapon and charged Elma's position. The bout continued with the pair avoiding many strikes and landing many more on each other.

As intense as the battle seemed, a very evident smile never left Kruse or Elma's face.

Kruse pushed Elma back and continued his advancement, forcing her to move back and take a defensive stance. As with all the matches before Kruse had grown immensely. The Wrothian lessons did wonders to his already tempered skill. But she made a promise to herself that she'd never fall behind.

Finding the one small opening she went for it, allowing his weapon to strike her as she struck him. She followed it up with another strike, pushing him back before sweeping his legs out from under him. As he fell face down to the ground she aimed her weapons at him prepared to strike when she felt a hand on her leg. She was pulled off balance and fell over.

Kruse rolled aside to his feet and jumped at her. Bringing her blades up in front of her, she caught his attack. He continued to try to push but was making no progress. Elma kicked his arm then broke the blade lock before rolling to her feet. Kruse charged her, blades clashing again. As he felt her strike his side he struck her arm.

The pair leaped away from each other, as he landed Kruse caught her eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just like that time all those months ago, she looked exactly as she did then when he dropped his guard.

This time however he made sure not to let that happen. He continued to stare at her as he took his stance again. He then shot towards her, a powerful blow throwing her back. Rolling to her feet she skidded to a halt and charged him initiating another furious assault. The force of her blows against Kruse's blade was so intense she threw Kruse to the ground and she followed him down, landing on top of him, their blades still crossed.

Faces mere inches apart, Elma smiled before leaning in and kissing him. "I don't care what anyone else says. This was the perfect date."

Kruse chuckled "That says a lot about us doesn't it?"

"It does."

As the pair laid on the ground on top of each other, they looked into one another's eyes. Sweating, breathing heavily, they reached the same conclusion.

In unison, they threw their weapons aside. Elma then leaned in and kissed Kruse again as he brought one hand to her face, the other running through her hair.

As they broke apart she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then engaged in another deep kiss, all the while Kruse moved his hands down Elma's sides. Breaking apart from each other again Elma's breathing was heavy as Kruse planted a few kisses along the side of her neck. In doing so he found another sound that Elma could make that was no doubt the best thing he'd ever heard.

With a shaky voice Elma whispered for him to continue and he did so as his hands found the end of her shirt. Realizing that, the pair came to a brief stop, eyes meeting. After a few moments Elma leaned in and gave Kruse another kiss before whispering in his ear. Blessing granted he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside.


End file.
